The Solosseum
' The Solesseum' is an area accessible in the Temple of Trials after you have defeated the Candelabracadabra. The Supreme Sage Solomon likes to watch the combat and people from all across Ni No Kuni have come to battle for prizes. Speak with Umbopa to start your battles. You will unlock higher ranks as you win the ones below it but the battles get increasingly harder so you'll want to stop by when you can beat the next rank later in the game. Rank E This rank is the first one and rightfully so, it's fairly easy. You'll want to tackle the foes that have damage-all tricks like the Ruff in the first round and the Dinoceros in the final round. Most of the enemies are weak to fire so if you have fire-based weapons or attacks you should utilize them here. Rank D You'll want to pace yourself in this round. Try to minimize the amount of MP you are consuming in the first and second rounds. They aren't that difficult, so just remember to focus your attacks on one enemy at a time. The Shellraiser in the final round is resistant to Physical attacks so strike with spells and tricks to deal the most damage. If you have to, set your tactics for Swaine and Esther to "Don't do anything" to conserve your MP in the first two rounds. Rank C Much like the previous rank, you'll want to do some pacing if you aren't at a very high level. You'll want to target the Duncecap in the first group because it has the ability to heal. The same thing applies to the Sea Naiad in the second party but you'll want to focus on the Sprout Sprite because it can put the whole party to sleep then the Sea Naiad. The Beam-Man in the final can cast Bolt from the Blue, a deadly attack that you should defend, and he can also cause Confusion. Counter him with Storm-based damage and avoid using Physical too much as he takes 60% reduced Physical damage. Rank B The first round involves the heavy hitting Sasquash team. Earsplitter is a cause for concern because all three can use it, you can stun or put this group to sleep to make things a little easier but it might be best to launch an all out attack. During the second round you'll want to target down the Lightshade to quickly eliminate it and then the Sunshade. They have the lowest HP and should go down in a few hard hits. For the final round, unleash all your MP with Water-based attacked to quickly extinguish the Firefry then focus on the Magmadame. Be sure to defend against Palava and you'll be just fine. Rank A This first round you should take out the Rabbot and Jackrabbot quickly to make it a 3 v 1 fight as soon as possible. The second round involves taking out the Big Daddy before it unleashes Bolt of the Blue so burn through his HP as fast as you can. The Relixx should come next because it will drop quickly. In the third round focus on the Grimpaler and the Gobforsaken to mitigate taking too much Physical damage. The Smoggy Fug is slow moving and you can get away from it while you focus on the other two. In the final round, you need to take down the Honky-Tonker or face mass Confusion. Afterwards, take out the Naiad because it can heal. Lay it all on the table because it's the last round and certainly isn't easy. Rank S The first round is one of the tougher ones because of Darkness Beckons which can one-shot someone. Use Oliver's Nix spell to keep their spells away and quickly pounce on the Wispula and Kill-o'-the-Wisp. The Bone Brigadier has no weakness but will go down easy in the 3 v1, use Fire for the other two. In the second round focus down Captain Whamtastic then on Don Key. It's more of a breather here in this round to prepare for the final two rounds. The Magimech clearly is the most destructive enemy in this group. Take out the Paladin Partridge and then the Medixx while watching out for the Magimech's Ray Gun. You will have to heal here but as long as you can keep your MP high you'll get through the fourth round in good shape. The final round will be gruelling but if you have any MP left use it all on the Mite and the Drongo. A strong physical attacker can single target the Drongo and take it out in a single hit (an evolved Dinoceros for instance). This battle isn't the hardest of the rounds but it's the one that you will have trouble with because you've used all your MP prior to this fight. Category:Gameplay Category:Postgame